


Sobrevivência

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De vez em quando, Cheedo ainda se pergunta sobre o que a fez relutar em fugir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobrevivência

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731089) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a fivewivesweek no tumblr.

Conforme as semanas se passavam, Cheedo se pegava pensando sem querer sobre aqueles dias tão agitados que mudaram a sua vida e as de tantos outros. Particularmente, pensava sobre suas dúvidas iniciais. Conhecia demais das dificuldades do mundo para sua tenra idade, e tinha uma vez pensado que faria qualquer coisa para não ter que se preocupar em passar fome de novo. Parecia não existir nada pior, e ela teve que aprender rápido que isso não era verdade.

Suas irmãs jamais apontaram o fato de que ela não sofreu o que elas sofreram, sua relação sempre foi uma de amor e suporte, e esse tipo de ressentimento jamais iria perdurar. Contudo, de vez em quando ela gostava de culpar isso, junto com sua juventude, por sua hesitação em escapar. A Dag em especial a tinha protegido do pior do abuso, e por isso ela era grata. Elas sempre eram tão protetoras com ela, como uma irmãzinha que todo mundo concorda que precisa ser mantida segura.

Foi isso que no final lhe deu a coragem para tentar escapar com elas. Saber que você tem alguém que arriscaria a si mesmo para proteger você é uma coisa poderosa, saber que você tem seis mulheres tão furiosamente protetoras na sua vida, ainda mais. E por sua vez, ela queria ajudar e proteger as outras de qualquer modo que pudesse. Nunca pensou que se importaria com alguém o bastante para se arriscar assim, então a realização só surgiu nela muito depois, depois de já ter agido por impulso e ajudado a ganhar a batalha por suas liberdades.

O que quer que acontecesse, e o que quer que ela pensasse de si mesma em seus momentos mais sombrios, sempre seria grata a Angharad por lhe ensinar o valor da liberdade. Foi com ela que aprendeu que sobrevivência não podia vir a qualquer preço, e especialmente não podia jamais vir ao preço de uma vida. Agora, se perguntava se algum dia poderia se perdoar por pensar o contrário.


End file.
